1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more sectionicularly to a receptacle connector having improved insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The Universal Serial Bus and USB connectors are well known in the art.
China Patent No. 203871583 discloses a reverse receptacle connector. The receptacle connector includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts, a metal case engaged with the insulative housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a first insulative base, a second insulative base, and a third insulative housing. The first insulative base and the second insulative base shape like cuboids. The third insulative housing defines a third insulative base and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the third base. The contacts include a number of first contacts retained in the first base and a number of second contacts retained in the second base. Each of the first contacts has a first contacting portion pendent from the first base and each of the second contacts has a second contacting portion pendent from the second base. However, the first insulative housing and the second insulative housing respectively resist the contacts and the metal case and the third insulative housing is over-molding with the first insulative housing and the second insulative housing to squeeze and deform the first insulative housing and the second insulative housing.
Hence, a new and simple receptacle connector is desired.